


hoodies

by user62610



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Skephalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fic lol heyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user62610/pseuds/user62610
Summary: Skeppy likes borrowing Bad’s hoodies on chilly days. Bad poorly hides his ever-growing crush.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 275





	hoodies

Darryl felt guilty sometimes. he often turned the temprature down on purpose. he couldn't help it. everytime he did, Zak would come shuffling in to ask him to borrow a hoodie.

he knew it was wrong. he shouldn't be doing it. _muffins_.

as Darryl felt the house get chilly, he peeled his hoodie off. _any minute now_. soft padding steps on the hardwood floor. _right on time_.  
he chuckled. "hey, don't laugh! it's cold!" Zak whined.

Darryl handed him the warm hoodie. "i'm not laughing at you." he said. his green eyes piercing through younger while he wiggled into the black and red hoodie. it was much too big on him.  
the red cuffs gave him sweater paws, so just the tips of his little tan fingers peeked out.

Zak sighed contentedly. Darryl's arm hair stood on end from the cold, but his face felt warm. blush danced on his cheeks as he took in the familiar image of Zak in his hoodie.

Zak stared at him after he stopped taking in the heat of the fabric. "dude, you're all red. are you sick?" he asked, leaning in closer, pressing his 'paw' on Darryl's forehead.

"i-i'm fine." Darryl stuttered, waving his hand away. "but it just got worse," Zak pointed out unhelpfully.  
Darryl stared.  
the ravenette's big brown eyes glowed in the dim light, as if flames were trapped in those irises.

"whatever, you muffinhead. go away."  
 _please stay_  
"no." Zak said, planting himself deeper in Darryl's blankets.  
"fine," Darryl muttered, his mask cracking from the small smile he couldn't help but display.

he sat there in his chair for a while, the only sound breaking the silence was the clicking of his keyboard, echoing off the walls.

it was so cold.. but Darryl didn't regret his little crime, peeking behind him to see Zak in a ball of his blankets.

Zak seemed to notice the way Darryl rubbed his bare arms every few minutes, after all, he was only in a t-shirt now. he got up from the bed, walking over to his chair.

"lemme sit," Zak muttered. Darryl looked up at him, face flaming. he pushed up his glasses. "w-where?" Darryl stuttered out. "don't make it weird," Zak whispered, swinging his legs over Darryl's and settling in his lap.

Darryl's wasn't sure how his heart hasn't spontaneously combust. "i felt bad," Zak murmured, resting his chin on Darryl's shoulder. "you might be catching a cold."

Darryl stiffened as Zak wrapped his arms around him, effectively warming him up. "don't worry about me, muffinhead," Darryl managed to croak out.

Zak huffed. his fluffy hair tickled Darryl's ear.  
 _i already can't get you out of my head. what are you doing to me?_  
Darryl's head spun pleasantly as he felt Zak's heartbeat against his own.

his computer was long forgotten, as the two sat at the desk, being eachother's heaters. Darryl lifted his arms, finally, wrapping them around Zak, returning the lingering hug.

Darryl's thoughts ran wild, his mind creating scenario after scenario. he moved his eyes so he could see Zak in the corner of them.  
i'm definetly making this weird.

and they sat. Zak in Darryl's hoodie, soaking up eachother's warmth, on Darryl's lap. y'know. how best friends usually do.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
